Out Of Control
by Panic At It's Best
Summary: ON HOLD AU year 6. He makes Voldemort look sane. Contains Mature themes, lots of violence and character deaths. evil Harry, but not Death Eater Harry


Disclaimer: If you recognize it chances are it's not mine.

-AU, takes place during sixth year

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_He's avoiding me. I know he is. His eyes completely miss me as he sneers at the students around me. He's got that superior look about him, again. Maybe I should put him in his place. Yes that's an idea. But not yet. Not here."_

-A future chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat alone in the great hall during breakfast. It was the first day back at Hogwarts and most everyone in the hall was giving him strange looks. He didn't really care why, but he knew it was because he was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table. It wouldn't be that odd of an occurrence if he was sitting with a friend of the Raven house but currently he was sitting alone and staring oddly at the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry glanced around the Room of Requirement and took note of the people in front of him. He looked down at the papers sitting on the desk in front of him and shuffled them before sitting back and propping his feet on the desk.

"I trust you kept this meeting to yourselves." He stated dangerously as he glared at the four people in front of him.

Two of them were Slytherins a year ahead of him. The Head Boy, Devon McCabe, and a quiet girl named Anna Moore. They both sneered at him as though they would never even consider divulging any information of the meeting to anyone. The other two students, Mannik Lidstone, a fifth year Ravenclaw and Terry Boot, a sixth year of the same house, nodded lightly.

Harry dropped his feet off the desk with a thud and leaned forward. "Good." He stood slowly and made his way to the door. The four students watched his fluid movements as he took out his wand and sent a parseltongue spell at the door. It flashed for a moment before a click was heard and they realized it was a locking spell.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eyes and saw the four of them shudder at the sound of him hissing. Three of fear and one of pleasure. He took note of this for later and made his way to lean on the front of his desk.

"What happens in this room, stays in this room." Harry sneered. "We don't want any nosy students or prying headmasters learning your secrets." He smiled dangerously at the four. "Now let's get down to business..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry lounged in an alcove in one of the hallways and twirled his wand in his hand as he watched his peers walking by. His eyes narrowed as he saw his target make her way past. She was shorter and slimmer than the girls around her and her light brown hair was tied back. He stepped out in front of her and grabbed her arm. She looked at him, startled, but then relaxed when she saw who it was. He smirked dangerously and whispered something in her ear before walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna looked around her and slipped into the room when she was sure the coast was clear. She shut the door behind her and looked towards the desk where she knew he would be. She nodded to him and quickly took a seat in one of the four chairs.

"Where are the others?" She asked quietly and with a small amount of suspicion.

Harry smirked and pushed off the front of the desk where he was sitting. "We're not having a meeting." He said confidently. "I need to speak with you."

Anna's dark blue eyes widened in surprise and she nodded.

Harry's smirk turned into a dark smile and he walked up to her chair. She looked up at he as he reached down and grabbed her hands and hauled her to her feet. She let him puller her up and stared into his eyes which were roaming seductively over her body.

Harry let her go and stepped back. "_I'm going to make you scream_." He hissed in parseltongue before grabbing the back of her head and crushing his lips against hers.

Anna shuddered in pleasure as he hissed and kissed him fervently. She pressed her body against him and slid her hands around her neck. She ground her hips against him and felt his body react. She smirked against his lips. He pulled back and trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She shivered in pleasure and tilted her head back for better access and he smirked as he looked at the pale skin of her neck.

Harry wrapped his free arm around her back and pulled her flush against his body. His smirk grew and he leaned towards her ear as he gripped her hair harder. She yelped lightly as he tugged her hair and he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"_I want to fucking tear you apart_." He hissed seductively in her ear.

Anna shivered as he spoke parseltongue again and tried to pull away from him. He tightened his grip and she grew nervous. Anna pushed off his chest and he let her go.

Harry crossed his arms in front of him and sneered at the Slytherin girl. "What's wrong Anna?" He asked mockingly.

Anna felt her heart beat frantically in fear and she walked quickly to the door and tried to pull it open. The door wouldn't budge and she pulled out her wand tried to magic it open.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched her struggle with the door. "Leaving already?" He asked in the same mocking voice. Anna turned to face him and backed against the door. Harry's sneer turned into an evil smile. "But we have so much to talk about." He said in a dangerous voice.

Anna's eyes widened and she felt her body start shaking in fear. "Let me go!" She whispered.

Harry took a step towards her. "Don't you want to talk to me?" He asked dangerously as his eyes narrowed.

Anna shook her head and turned around. She pounded her fists against the door and started yelling for someone to let her out.

Harry uncrossed one of his arms and studied his nails. "They can't hear you." He said in an arrogant tone. "And you're not leaving until you talk to me."

Anna stopped banging on the door and turned back to face her captor. "I don't want to talk to you." She said frantically.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" he inquired. "You had no problem talking to Seamus."

Anna's eyes widened even more and tears started pouring down her face.

Harry smirked and walked towards her. "Ah." He said. "So you know what I'm talking about then. Good."

The Slytherin girl flattened herself against the wall as much as she could. Harry reached a hand forward and held it against her cheek. She flinched back but he left it there. "Anna, Anna, Anna." He repeated as though she were a disobedient child. He pulled his hand back and she sighed in relief. The relief was short lived however. Harry's eyes narrowed in anger and he swung his hand back at her face in a hard slap.

Harry watched impassively at the girl in front of him as she fell to the ground and held a hand to her face as she sobbed. "I hope you realize that by talking, you pushed the plan forward, instead of delaying it as you hoped." He asked her.

Anna gasped as she looked up at the dark haired teen. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell!" She gasped. "I won't do it again!"

Harry pulled out his wand and stared down at her with the same impassive look. "You're not sorry." He said matter of factly. "But your right." He sighed. "You won't do it again."

Anna watched as a red curse flew at her and felt unimaginable pain. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the Cruciatus Curse sear through her.

Harry watched in pleasure as the girl twitched and convulsed in pain and closed his eyes as her screams echoed through the room. He held the curse for a bit longer before cutting it off.

the sobbing and whimpering from the girl started annoying him almost immediately. Harry leveled his wand at her again and muttered a dark curse that caused the girl to explode. He flinched back lightly as her blood and other parts splattered his face and robes. All that was left of the girl was a big red splatter mark on the ground. He chuckled darkly and vanished the mess with a spell before walking out of the room of requirement as though he hadn't just murdered someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I wasn't going to do this but I got bored and my next chapter for _Solemnly Swear_ is at school.**


End file.
